Colonist
Colonist will be required to run your production Buildings.They have always a Rank, a Level and one of 12 Profiles which represents their suitability for diffrent jobs. Defrosting Colonists can be defrosted through the menu on the left side. You will have about 12 Colonists to defrost from the Vital Reserve, which will be updated after some time. When updated, old colonists that were left frozen will be replaced by new colonists. The price to defrost them depends on their Rank: Rank Every Colonist has a Rank, Colonists with higher Ranks are more expensive to defrost, however they also have higher Skills. * Junior * Senior * Master * Super Engineer Level Every defrosted Colonist starts at Level 1 and will level up as he gain enough XP. With the Level also the Skills will increase. As of Beta 2 the Colonists Rank will increase when he reaches Level 10. Profiles There are 10 Profiles at the moment, different in their suitability for a particular work. Basically every colonist is able to do every work, but a Farmer will get a Moral loss if working on Building Maintenance in a Workshop, because it's an inappropriate profile for this task. An Artisan will do that specific task without losing Moral, so the profile is compatible. A Technician would be the ideal profile for this work, he would gain Moral over time by doing this job. How well a profile fits to a job will be shown with a green, yellow or red icon for the Colonist in the matching slot of the Blueprint. Recycler Used in recycling plants/residential housing Pilot Used in hangers to pilot ships for resource scavenging outside your city Medic Used to treat citizens (Below a 50 rating on health) Versatile Used to fill any slot with a 0 moral loss/gain Technician Artisan Programmer Heavy Operator Used in heavy industry jobs Farmer Used in the Botanic Garden, as well as the Seaweed Farm Operator Used to operate machinery like in Water Desalination and Seaweed Drying Director Used to manage tech trees in all buildings. *Note, buildings can not function without a director. Researcher Status The Colonists status shows of how well treated the Colonist is on a scale from 0 to 100 and might change every day. A new defrosted colonist will have all stats at 50. Hydration Hydration will increase if the Food served provides more Hydration than wasted. Nutrition Nutrition will increase if the Food served provides more Nutrition than wasted. Moral Moral will increase if the Food variety is good (more than 2 types) or if the Colonist is asigned to the ideal job for his profile. It will decrease if the Food variety is to low (less than 2 types) or the Colonists job is inappropriate to his profile. Health Health is the consequence of the 3 values above and also updated every day. As of Beta 2: (hydration + nutrition + morale)/50 - 3 = new health The upcoming Infirmary will produce an amount of Health Points and will automatically identify your Colonists below 50 Health Points (going for the lower ones) and will start recovering them to a maximum of 50. Skills Skills indicate how good a Colonist is at a certain work. Each Colonist has two main Skills depending on his Profile highlighted in green. Inteligence is always highlighted in blue. It seems the Colonists Profiles aren't related to their Skills. Leadership Discipline Resistance Perception Imagination Intelligence Indicates how many Experience Points the Colonist gets when he finished his work. Tech